Never regret something that once made you smile
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Tsuna got shot by a dying will bullet, however, he didn't have ANY regrets! One-shot DESU! Please R&R!


**Never regret something that once made you smile…**

* * *

_It all happened too fast! They were all having a picnic, Tsuna and his family I mean. Kyoko, Haru, the guardians (Yes, that includes Hibari) and Reborn. Tsuna suddenly smiles… and for the first time ever, his smile…it was pure… no sadness, confusion, embarrassment…and no regrets. Then a __**BANG!**__ Was heard! Tsuna suddenly fell down the ground._

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

"Tsu-kun!"

"Tsuna-san!"

Everyone immediately went to the brunette "W-what happened?" Gokudera lifts his boss.

All of a sudden, a beaten up Lambo was thrown in front of them as Reborn walks towards them.

"Lambo-chan!" Kyoko and Haru went to the small cow who was now muttering "Gotta…be…calm" while crying big fat tears. Reborn walks beside the cow while holding out his gun. The gun's tip was smoking, which meant Reborn just used his gun… _no… could it be?_

"Don't get the wrong idea…" Reborn glared at the cow "The stupid cow tried to get my gun, he thought he would defeat me if I had no weapon. He bumped into me making me pull the trigger."

"What bullet did you use Reborn-san?" Gokudera said with a hint of panic.

"Dying will bullets were inside my gun…"

They sighed in relief… _but_… something was wrong.

He's not moving. They waited. He won't get up and scream 'REBORN!' as his clothes get torn apart except for his boxers. Something was wrong. _Something was TOTALLY wrong!_

"J-juudaime?" Gokudera shakes the young teen lightly. _No response_.

Yamamoto wasn't wearing his goofy grin anymore, he immediately went beside Tsuna "O-oi Tsuna…?"

"OI SAWADA! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Ryohei said clenching his fists

Hibari was sitting under a tree, he tried not to look like he care…_well, actually…he did_, but he kept looking at them as if he wanted to go there.

Chrome actually puts her trident down and sits beside the young boss and held his hands. Tsuna once held her hands, they were warm and comforting (Remember in the future arc when Tsuna held her hand while Chrome was in pain because she lost her organs again?), but, they were now icy cold "B-Boss, please wake up."

"Reborn-chan! What's happening?" Kyoko looks at Reborn worriedly "Could it be Tsuna-san is…" Haru couldn't finish her words.

"NO! HOW'S THAT POSIBBLE?" Gokudera was looking frustrated tears were streaming down his face "Juudaime will wake up! He always does! He always gets up!"

"It couldn't be…" Reborn, for the first time looked surprise, his eyes soften as he looks at Tsuna "Dame-Tsuna… had no regret."

"Eh?"

"If he doesn't regret anything when he was shot with the dying will bullet… he won't revive…" Reborn's eyes shadowed.

Everyone was shock.

"Maa… shouldn't you guys be happy?" Reborn approaches his student who was lying in Gokudera's protective arms "That this guy who used to be full of regrets doesn't have any anymore?"

"D-demo…" Gokudera felt himself weaken, however, he didn't let go of his _dead_ boss.

"C-can we just stop this game? Tsuna… Tsuna should wake up!" Yamamoto was looking really confused and afraid, everyone was…

"Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko actually started crying followed by Haru.

Chrome clutches Tsuna's hand, still hoping to bring the warmth back, not even noticing the tears sliding down her cheek.

"SAWADA! We still didn't have an EXTREME boxing battle yet!" Ryohei punches a tree. Hibari glared at the brunette, he was hoping his eyes would open as soon as he sense his glare…but… _he didn't_.

Reborn stares then took a dying will bullet from his pocket.

Tsuna lays motionless, Gokudera hugs his boss. Yamamoto's eyes where shadowed. Chrome was still clutching Tsuna's hand and puts it closer to her face. Ryohei was being hold back by Kyoko and Haru. Ryohei wanted to punch Tsuna, so that he would wake up. Hibari was trying to hold himself back from going there and try to wake the herbivore up as well.

Reborn points his gun at the dead teen.

_It soon made me realize that Tsuna lives because of his regrets._

_He turns his regrets into his will… and because of them, it makes each and everyone of us have a reason to live…_

_**BANG!**_

Everyone stared wide-eyed as Reborn shot Tsuna yet again, Gokudera almost dropped the brunette but he kept him in his arms.

_Then a miracle happens…_

"I-itte…" Tsuna sits up from Gokudera's stunned arms.

Lambo ran towards Tsuna and jumps on the brunette's lap "Oi Dame-Tsuna, I thought you were dead." He said as he picks his nose

"I-" Tsuna was cut off as he felt everyone squish him to a group hug, except for Hibari.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Boss!"

"EXTREME!"

"T-Tsuna-kun!"

"Tsuna-san! I'm so glad!"

"Minna…" Tsuna smiled "Sorry for making you worry."

"Eh? Tsuna-kun, you knew what happened?" Kyoko asks

"Ah well…" Tsuna scratches his cheek

"Sugoi Sawada! COMING BACK FROM THE DEAD IS THE MOST EXTREME THING YOU DID!"

"Che! What do you expect? He is Juudaime!" Gokudera said with a rare smile

"Boss…" Chrome was in the verge of crying again…

"Oi Tsuna, how'd you come back to life?" Yamamoto asked looking curious

"Uhh, how should I put this…" Tsuna looks down blushing a bit, he suddenly felt a glare, he looks around and saw Hibari giving him the scariest glare ever "HIIII!" he hid behind Yamamoto.

"Daijobu Dame-Tsuna, he was just worried." Reborn jumps on his shoulder

'W-WORRIED?' Tsuna mentally screamed, he sweat-drops as he looks back at Hibari "He's scary when he's worried." He mumbles

"So how did Tsuna-san came back to life desu?" Haru asks

"Was it the bullet that Reborn-san shot to Juudaime?" Gokudera looks at Reborn

"Ah, I shot him another dying will bullet." He simply stated

"EH? HONTO?"

"T-then how?"

"I did say it before right?" Reborn smirks at them "If he doesn't regret anything when he was shot with the dying will bullet… he won't revive…"

They were very confused, this time Tsuna was the one who spoke "Y-you guys do know t-that even after death, some p-people have regrets…"

"Oh! I understand now desu!" Haru said while putting her thumbs up, Kyoko and Chrome also nodded.

"It's a bit confusing but at the same time understanding, hahaha…" Yamamoto scratches the back of his head

"I EXTREMELY DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Ryohei yells

"Both of you are idiots!" Gokudera yells back

"What was that octopus head?"

"Maa maa, let's calm down!"

Tsuna then softly murmurs _"I regretted seeing you guys look sad because of me…" _he closes his eyes, "Even though I was _dead_... I was still able to hear them and feel them."

"_D-demo…" Gokudera felt himself weaken, however, he didn't let go of his dead boss._

"_C-can we just stop this game? Tsuna… Tsuna should wake up!" Yamamoto was looking really confused and afraid, everyone was…_

"_Tsuna-kun! Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko actually started crying followed by Haru._

_Chrome clutches Tsuna's hand, still hoping to bring the warmth back, not even noticing the tears sliding down her cheek._

"_SAWADA! We still didn't have an EXTREME boxing battle yet!" Ryohei punches a tree. Hibari glared at the brunette, he was hoping his eyes would open as he sense his glare…but… he didn't._

He smiles and looks at his family, they look at him and smiles back.

_**Never regret something that once made you smile…**_


End file.
